


Бесподобно

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Тесс замечает, как ее бывший муж во время расследования восхищается своей напарницей.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Tess Henchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Бесподобно

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам второго сезона

— О, Миллер, это бесподобно! — восклицает Алек. И в его голосе столько восхищения, столько радости от того, что дело вот-вот будет раскрыто, столько предвкушения. Он искренен, абсолютно искренен, он реально в этот момент восхищается Миллер.

Тесс смотрит на него, она не может на него не смотреть, но это такая боль — острая и рвущая душу на части. Раньше, еще совсем недавно, буквально несколько лет назад, все было совсем иначе!

Алек тогда смотрел только на нее. И так же искренне восхищался: «О, Тесс, это бесподобно!»

А теперь он даже не поворачивается в ее сторону, ведь у него есть она. Миллер. Которая смотрит преданно на него. Бегает с ним по делу, что она не должна расследовать. Алек позвал ее к себе в больницу! И он пошел за Миллер, когда арестовал Клэр.

Тесс смотрит на него, такого увлеченного делом. Такого взбудораженного. Такого… Такого Харди — давно знакомого, привычного и родного. Она смотрит на него и понимает: пусть он сейчас полностью погружен в расследование с Миллер. Пусть. Через пару дней Тесс сама позвонит ему. И скажет, что подумала над всеми его словами, что он говорил ей. Она согласится. Скажет, что хочет снова попробовать быть семьей, как он и просил. Она промолчит только об одном: что она согласна на все это лишь потому, что невозможно спокойно смотреть, как он ведет себя рядом с Миллер. Как с кем-то очень близким.


End file.
